Love and Hate
by HendrickGrl25
Summary: Bradin's life turns to turmoile after helping Jay.
1. Chapter 1: Life is a Circle

**_Love/Hate_**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own anything but odd characters not known**

Bradin is stacking surfboards; Jay comes out of the back wearing a suit and tie.

" Hey Bradin can you close up the shop for me."

" Yeah, sure, see ya later."

Jay leaves the store and Bradin Finishes stacking the boards; then flips the sign on the door. He shuts off the lights in the front and grabs the last boxes and his car keys as he shuts off the backlights. He leaves through the back door; He puts the boxes in the dumpster, as he turns around several guys jump him from behind. Surprised by the attackers, he doesn't have time to respond. They beat him to the ground and grab his wallet. Bradin is left laying on the ground bloody nose and mouth and unconscious.

It is 8:30 pm Ava walks down the stairs; Nikki is in the kitchen helping Johnny with the dishes.

" Is Bradin home yet?"

" No, why?" Johnny says as he cleans off some food from a plate.

" He told me, he was coming home before he was going to Callie's"

" Aunt Ava he has his cell phone" Nikki replies as she puts the dishes away she has dried.

Ava picks up the phone and begins to dial Bradin's cell phone number. She listens intently on the other end the phone continues to ring in Bradin's pocket. She hangs up as she gets his voice mail.

" He's not answering; I'm going to call Jay."

She leaves the room and calls Jay. Ten minutes later she returns and hangs up the phone.

" Jay said he left the shop early and Bradin was closing up, I called the shop nobody answered."

" But then…"

" I'm going to the shop, Nikki can you watch Derrick. Johnny is coming with me."

Ava and Johnny arrive at the shop ten minutes later; from the front they see that no lights are on.

" Bradin parks around back."

Around back they see Bradin's car; Ava quickly jumps out of the car and runs to the car. Bradin is lying on the ground. There is a beeping coming from his pocket. She pulls out the cell phone to see that it reads " 1 missed call 8:40 p.m." Johnny is finally out of the car and has already called 911.

At the hospital, an hour later, Bradin is alert and conscious. Jay and Erika show up.

" Ava, what the hell happened?"

" We don't know the police are talking to him about what happened."

A doctor soon approaches them, " Which of you are Mr. & Mrs. Johnny Durant?" Ava and Johnny walk forward.

" Your son has a severely sprained wrist, and he also pulled several tendons and muscles in his leg, but mostly in his knee. If there is not too much exertion within the next several months he won't need surgery. When the police are finished speaking with him, you may go in, the nurse will be by later with his release forms." The doctor leaves and several minutes later the police come out.

" We'll look into finding the group that did this to your son."

Ava and Johnny enter the room and sit down.

" Bradin what happened?"

" All I know is that some people came up behind me when I was leaving."

There is a knock on the door and a nurse appears in the doorway. Johnny stands up and takes a clipboard of papers from her. He sits down in the corner and begins to fill them out.

It is almost 1 in the morning when they return to the house. Ava is helping Bradin to his room, as Susannah stands from her spot on the couch.

" How is he?" as Av returns from Bradin's room.

" Better, what are you doing here?"

" Nikki called me and wanted somebody to stay here until you got back."

" Oh Jay came to the hospital and apologized for making him close up."

" Ava Honey I'm going up to bed."

She turns around " I'll be up in a minute; Susannah, Bradin was attack on his way to his car, the police are investigating it apparently there has been a series of attacked."

Susannah gasps, " Oh my God."

" The thing is though Bradin is the only one not to have serious injuries or have been killed."

" Does Bradin know?"

" Yes, the police told him."

"Oh, well you better get to bed and I better get going; I'll see you in the morning."

Ava trugs up the stairs to bed as Susannah locks the door and leaves.


	2. Chapter 2: Starting

The next morning Ava wakes up to the smell of breakfast cooking; she pulls on her robe and walks down stairs. Bradin is sitting on the couch bruises have formed on his face and his eye is now black and blue. Nikki and Derrick are helping Johnny cook.

" Bradin how are you feeling?"

" Alright, I have one question though?"

" Yeah what would that be?"

" Do I have to go to school, I mean Callie last night I was suppose to…"

" Bradin, don't worry Jay called her last night after he found out you were ok," Johnny replies as he sets the plates of food on the table which is set, " Come on let's eat."

" Bradin, you can skip first period, to do all the homework you couldn't finish."

" Ava I don't think that would be a good idea, letting him skip school."

" Johnny, after what happened last night, I'm letting him."

" Aunt Ava, what did happen last night to Bradin; I asked him, but he wouldn't tell us."

" He was hurt by some people on his way home."

"Come on guys lets go and hurry up I have a meeting at eight."

Everyone gathers around the table except Bradin. Twenty minutes later Johnny leaves with Derrick and Nikki. Ava goes up to her sewing room where Colby and Susannah have already started on the days work. Suddenly the phone rings down stairs, Bradin yells from his spot on the couch, " Aunt Ava, the phone is for you." Ava rushes down the stairs and takes the phone from Bradin, who continues to do his homework.

" Hello; yes, this is she; Umm, no he is right here; you spoke to him first; Ok, we will; thank you officer." Ava hangs up the phone " Bradin, we're going to go down to the police station, looks like you'll get out of more school today than you thought." She grabs her purse and keys from the table, " Colby, Susannah, we're going to the station, they want to talk to Bradin."

" Ok, we'll see you when you get back." Replies Susannah

" Bradin, get your books, I'll bring you to school after wards."

Bradin picks up his books that are now scattered on the table and puts them into a bag.

At the station, Bradin and Ava enter main office and are greeted by the county Sheriff, " Mrs. Durant, Bradin, thank you for coming down here this morning, apparently the guys that mugged you yesterday, tried to use one of Bradin's cards, they all were arrested and brought down here."

" What; how?" confused Bradin asks

" That we don't know, but we need to know if you recognize any of them, so if you both could follow me."

They go back to a room where 9 guys are lined up along a wall, " they can't see you Bradin, so feel free to approach the glass and exam them carefully."

After several hours of examination Bradin leaves for school; at the school they enter the office.

" I'm Bradin Westerly's guardian, I'm sorry he is so late, he was at the police station for questioning following an incident last night."

" Oh, ok."

" I also have a doctor's form stating that he is relived from physical education for up to 3 months minimum."

" Ok, I'll need to make a copy of that for yourself, the school and his teachers."

Ava hands over the form to the secretary.

"Bradin here is your pass to your class and a copy of the doctor's form, stating you are allowed the prescription pain killers."

" Ok, thank you Ms. McCartney," Bradin turns to Ava, " I'll see you later this afternoon."

Bradin leaves and continues down the hall to class. Bradin enters the classroom of his 7th hour class, which is halfway over; the teacher, who is in his late twenty's early thirties, turns around to see who is entering.

" Mr. Westerly nice of you to join us today."

" Mr. James, I'm sorry for being late; something happened last night and I was suppose to go the police station this morning and it took longer than they thought."

" I see, do you have all the proper entrance forms?"

"Yes, sir." Bradin hands over the 5 papers that the secretary gave him; he looks through them carefully. " You may be seated." Bradin makes his way over to his seat by Callie. " Ok now to continue. You will divide into pairs and discuss the sections of the novel you read last night." Callie turns to Bradin and is about to speak when, Mr. James, calls Bradin to the Front. Picking up his crutches he goes outside with the teacher.

" Mr. Westerly, I understand the condition in which you are in and will extend all due dates if in which you are gone on similar circumstances."

" Thank you Mr. James."

" Ok thank you for your time." They both go back into the classroom and Bradin retakes his seat next to Callie.

" What did he want?"

"Nothing; I'm sorry I couldn't apologize in person last night."

"Bradin, it's ok, I was sort of freaking when you hadn't shown up by 9:30, but then Jay called and told me and well…" Suddenly the bell signally the end of the class period rings. Callie helps Bradin with his things and they make their way to the last class of the day together. Upon Entering the final class P.E. the teacher, mid-to late twenties, approaches him, " Westerly, what the hell happened to you."

" Long story, I have the doctor's form reliving me from P.E."

" Well I assumed that much; how long are you out?"

"3 months minimum doctor didn't give much info on the condition."

" Ok, well today we're going to the volley courts and since you definitely can't play I'm going to let you go down to the library and work on homework."

" Ok, Thanks Mr. Carlson."

"No problem."

Bradin waves goodbye to Callie and leaves heading for the school library at the other end of the school. Suddenly he hears someone yelling his name angrily from behind him; Bradin turns around to see someone he didn't recognize.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

" You don't know me; well then you must know some of my friends from last night."

Bradin begins to panic and hurriedly as he can rushes down the hallway; he trips over his feet and falls hard to the ground he looks up to see the window up ahead shatter. Teachers begin to come out into the hall wondering what is going on. Bradin rolls over to his back and tries sitting up but is denied when pain shoots through his knee and lower leg. He screams out in agony, a near by teacher rushes over to him. The teacher is Mr. James he removes the wrapped brace from Bradin's knee examining the condition of his knee.

" Miss Nicholson, please quickly go to the office and have the secretary call for an ambulance and Mr. Westerly's guardians."

The teenaged girl runs to the office quickly; Mr. James starts to question Bradin.

" Bradin, I need you to tell me where most of the pain is centered."

Bradin stutters out, " Mostly… in my…knee"

"OK, Bradin, just remain still the ambulance should be here shortly."


	3. Chapter 3

A half an hour to forty-five minutes later Bradin is sitting upright in a hospital bed with x-rays of his knee on an examining light on the wall behind him. Jay is sitting in the corner when Ava rushes in and hugs Bradin, " Bradin are you alright?"

" Yeah, I'm Fine; I have one question though. They called you and Johnny from school 45 minutes ago before I left. I had them call Jay before I went down to get x-rays half an hour ago. He's been here twenty minutes."

" I can explain…"

" Really I'd like to hear it because ever since your honeymoon, it seems like Nikki, Derrick and I are last resort."

"Bradin, I was in a meeting, then I had to find Susannah and tell her, and I had to…"

" You should have dropped everything; what if I had been shot and you just now showed up."

"Bradin…"

" They can't perform surgery without consent of a guardian and I would have died."

"Bradin, I am truly sorry for everything."

There is a knock on the door the doctor appears.

" Mrs. Durant, your son has broken his knee into several sections as you can see from the scans. In order to repair this he needs surgery as soon as possible, either today or tomorrow."

" Can I discuss this with my husband?"

" Yes, but the longer you wait the more difficult of recovery it will be."

Bradin speaks up, " I'm going to be eighteen in a few months; can I sign for the surgery."

" If you have a legal adult sign with you."

"Jay will you sign for me; if you could have done anything to different in order to have stayed on the circuit would you?"

" Ava I'm sorry."

The Doctor hands the clipboard of papers to Bradin who begins to fill them out.

"As soon as you finish the nurse will be by to prep you for surgery."

He hands the papers to Jay signs his name on the allotted lines and gives them back to the Doctor who turns and leaves.

Twenty minutes later Bradin is in surgery; meanwhile at the house Johnny drops off Nikki and Derrick. They drop their bags on the floor; Nikki yells to see if anyone is home.

"Bradin! Aunt Ava." Susannah deceases down the stairs to meet them.

" Hey, how was school?"

" Good, I guess, where are Bradin and Aunt Ava?"

"They're at the hospital Bradin is having surgery this afternoon she'll be back later this evening."

" Oh."

"Where's Johnny at?"

" He had to go to a meeting in town."

" Oh, ok, well do you guys want a snack, before you start your homework."

"Sure."

Susannah goes to the kitchen to make them something to eat.


	4. Chapter 4

Back at the hospital Johnny rushes into the waiting room to find Ava and Jay sitting there. It has been an hour since Bradin went into surgery.

" Where is he?"

" In surgery."

" Ava, they can't perform surgery without parental consent."

" Johnny, we aren't his parents yet, just guardians along with Jay and Susannah. I didn't consent to it so he asked Jay to sign for him since he will be of legal age in 3 months all he needed was a co-signer."

"Jay, why you know that Bradin is…"

" Johnny, one thing you need to know is I was in a similar situation and I waited to have surgery it screwed up my career. I knew that if I didn't he would end up on a similar path."

" Where are Nikki and Derrick?"

"I dropped them off at home."

" Do they know?"

"Not …"

The doctor knocks on the door; they all turn around.

"How is Bradin?"

" He is just fine, surgery went smoother than anticipated; He is in recovery right now."

" When can he be release Tomorrow or Sunday?"

"Given the condition he is in I find it he can be released tonight. He will need to stay off his feet several days and keep his leg elevated; I believe that by Wednesday the swelling should be down enough to get the brace back on and he should be able to go to school. I also recommend that he keep ice on it at least an hour every day."

"OK, can we go in to see him?"

" Yeah." The doctor leaves and they all stand and make their way back to recovery.

In Recovery Bradin is already coming out of his unconscious state as they enter the room.

Johnny is the first to speak, "How are you feeling Bradin?"

"Fine."

"Bradin, I'm sorry I just couldn't stop think that if something went wrong in surgery that they would blame me."

"Well, it wouldn't be."

"Mate they said you could get out of here tonight, but your going to be off your feet until Wednesday, until the swelling goes down enough to get that brace back on."

"That's alright, I mean come it's better than what could've happened."

Ava quickly speaks, " I think we should let Bradin get a nap in before they release him."

They all proceed out into the hallway.

" Jay I think it be best if you left, you can stop by the house tomorrow and speak with him."

" Ok I got to go help Callie and Erika close the shop, sort of had to find some one quick when I left; and Ava."

" Yeah,"

" He'll be fine in a few days it's a teen thing."

" I know."

Jay leaves and Johnny quickly speaks, " Ava, how could you just let him take his life into his own hands."

" Johnny he was right he is almost 18 and needs to make his own choices."

" He's only a junior in high school."

" Johnny, this is my nephew, he got my free will and not his mother's." She turns and looks back at the door then continues, " We need to go sign his release forms."


	5. Chapter 5

Around 8 o'clock that night, Ava walks through the front door of the house, Susannah is washing dishes; Nikki and Derrick are not in sight.

" I'm Home; Where's Nikki & Derrick?"

" Up stairs helping Colby with a dress design and Derrick is working on homework."

"Really,"

"Yeah, How's Bradin?"

"Fine, they actually released him tonight and since I had Johnny's car today, and he had mine Bradin rode with him."

" Oh, I thought he was having …"

" He did they got done around 5:30 and released him about a half hour ago."

Just as she finished speaking Jay and Johnny are helping Bradin into the house; while Callie and Erika follow them in closing the door behind them.

"We were bringing Bradin's car by."

"Oh, thanks."

Suddenly Nikki comes running down the stairs to greet Bradin with a hug.

" Are you alright?"

" Nik, I'm fine, I've been better but for everything that has happened the last couple days I'm fine."

"Have you eaten supper yet?"

" Yeah, that was one of my requirements to be released."

" I think we should let Bradin sit down and get that leg back up." Says Johnny

Jay and Johnny help Bradin to the couch where he sits down and puts a pillow under his right leg to elevate it and his left leg is hung over the edge. Around his right knee is what looks like a foam wrap. Ava hands over an ice pack and Bradin places it on the side of his knee.

"Ok, everybody you can go back to your norm I'll be fine; I'm Pretty sure nothing can happen sitting on the couch."

"Bradin are you sure?"

" Yes."

Everyone goes back to what they were doing and Callie comes over and sits by Bradin. Erika and Jay leave.

" So what should I tell Lucas when he asks why you aren't there this time?"

"Don't tell him, I Had surgery, somehow it will get to Tanner and then I'll have no way of getting back on the team."

" Bradin you're not going to get back on the team this year, maybe next year, if it heals correct."

" I know Callie, but I'm off this leg until January or February, when I get back on my feet I'll only have a few months to get back in form."

" Ok, what time is it?"

"Umm, about 8:30."

"Crap I told my dad I would be back by now; I'll see you next week when you're back 'cause I have volleyball practice everyday after school."

"Ok, see you next week then."

Callie gets up and walks to the door.

Ava is in the Kitchen eating her supper speaks, " Bradin I think you should be getting to sleep; Oh, here." She gets up and hands him two pills.

" What are these for?"

" They are prescription pain relievers."

Bradin takes them lays down on the couch and falls asleep minutes later.

The next morning Bradin wakes up on the couch with immense pain coursing through his leg. He finds that his aunt laid a blanket over him after he fell asleep. Suddenly, Nikki and Amber are running into the louse screaming as derrick and Cameron appear in the doorway with water guns. Bradin sits up supporting himself with his elbows looking at them.

"Oh sorry to wake you Bradin."

" Don't worry you didn't I just woke up; Nikki can you get me some aspirin."

" Sure why?"

" My Leg Kills."

" Ok hold on Aunt Ava said the doctor gave her stronger pain relievers for you; I'll go get her."

Nikki runs up stairs to where Susannah, Colby and Ava are working.

" Guys, what time is it?"

" Two in the afternoon."

"What ever the hell is in that stuff I took last night works."

Ava and Nikki emerge from upstairs. Ava has a bottle of mediance.

"That's to make sure the swelling goes down; I'm going to give you one right now; two will knock you out for a good 18 hours." Bradin takes the pill and swallows it then speaks, " Is there anything left from lunch?"

" Ham and Chicken sandwiches, maybe some potato salad."

" OK," he removes the blanket setting it on the back of the couch and proceeds to pick up his crutches.

" What are you doing?"

" I'm not going to be a couch potato for a week it's only to the kitchen; I can prop up my leg on a barstool while I eat."

"OK why don't you two go back outside."

Amber and Nikki look around to find that Cameron and Derrick Left.

" Ava by chance could we help you?"

" I guess."

Nikki and Amber follow Ava upstarts, while Bradin rummages through the refrigerator finding the leftovers. He sits them on the island and goes around to get a plate, fork, and cup. Turning around he sees Lucas standing in the living room, he drops the cup he just picked up out of the cabinet.


	6. Chapter 6: Life as Normal

" Geez Lucas."

"Sorry let me get that." Lucas quickly makes his way to the kitchen and picks up the cup handing it to Bradin.

"Thanks, so what are you doing here; don't you have practice?"

"We had practice this morning, I called over here yesterday after school. Your aunt's friend said you were having knee surgery."

" Yeah kinda got in a accident a few days ago."

" What kind of accident involves knee surgery?"

" One where you're left with a broken knee, pulled tendons, fractures along both leg bones and a fractured wrist."

" So you didn't break anything major and you'll be back?"

" Yeah in 3 or 4 months if I get started with physical therapy after everything heals."

"Well just be glad you're on the good side of the coach and she'll give you more time to practice."

" Doesn't guarantee I'll still be any good?"

" Well at least you'll have a chance."

Nikki comes downstairs looking for more sewing pins.

" Bradin, aunt Ava wants to make sure you have your leg elevated, she'll be down in a few minutes."

Bradin quickly pulls out two chairs sitting down on one and resting his leg on the other. He begins to fill his plate with the food he got out of the refrigerator. Nikki has returned upstairs and Lucas continues their conversation, " So who all knows about the surgery?"

"Family, Callie, and now you."

"So Erika doesn't know."

"Well she is included in Family since her and Jay."

Bradin just put a forkful of food in his mouth as Ava comes down the stairs.

"Bradin; ok, I was just making sure you were doing as you were told."

" Aunt Ava, come on."

"Well, Bradin, do you want to be allowed to be back on the team?"

"Yeah."

"Don't screw up then." Ava turns and heads up stairs

"Well I got to get going, I'll see ya next week."

" Yeah." Lucas leaves and Bradin finishes eating and goes and lays back down on the couch and begins dreaming.

Bradin is out surfing, the sun is starting to set he is waiting for one last wave to ride all the way to the shore. He sees his last wave getting ready to ride it, catching he rides it half way to shore not noticing how far out he is and not noticing a large rock in front of him he crashes into it. Blood begins flowing immediately from all the gashes. Bradin jumps back in the water and swims the rest of the way to shore. On shore Bradin collapses seeing the last light ever.

Bradin jerks up on the couch to find his aunt sitting over him, cooling his forehead with a damp cloth. Trying to get him to lay back down.

Out of breath Bradin speaks, " What…Happened…?"

"You have had a rising fever since Saturday."

Catching his breathe finally, "What day is it?"

"Monday, evening, can you please lay down, I called Doctor Warner he doesn't want you up doing anything for a few days."

" Am I still going to be able to go back in two days?"

"Bradin none of the swelling has gone down, if you can't get the brace back on you're not going."


	7. Chapter 7: Waiting on Death

Wednesday

Bradin slowly woke up wit pain running through his body. His Aunt had brought him to the hospital that day before, he was on an IV, and it still brought no end to his pain. The pain had grown worse since Monday evening. He closed his eyes and heard the doctor speaking with his aunt through the door.

" Ms. Gregory, your nephew has a serious bone marrow infection. Most of the bone marrow in his body is inflamed. Right now the mediance doesn't seem to be working."

" Will he be ok?"

" If we get the infection cleared up we can try stronger mediance to clear it, but his fever is extremely high right now. If we do anything it could jeopardize his life."

Was he hearing it right, he could die from a marrow infection? What right now he couldn't figure out was why if he had a marrow infection then why did everything hurt like hell. Suddenly he heard his aunt's voice nearer, " Bradin I need you to wake up."

" I'm Awake."

" Callie and Lucas are here."

" Oh, did they find out what's wrong?"

" No I'm going to pick up Nikki and Derrick."

As Ava passes Callie and Lucas in the doorway she whispers, " Stay as long as you can."

Callie takes a seat next to Bradin picking up his hand and Lucas stands near the headboard.

15 minutes later Ava is at Nikki's school waiting for the m to be released. She begins to sob uncontrollably until her niece taps her on the shoulder.

" Aunt Ava. "

" Oh, Nikki I'm sorry

"What's wrong?"

" Nothing I just didn't mean to break down."

Nikki gets in the car, " How's Bradin"

"The same; Bradin's doctor received the test back, he has a serious bone marrow infection. Callie and Lucas are there right now."

" Marrow infection?"

" Not like cancer it is inflamed from the surgery bacteria entered the bone cavity."

Ava is pulling onto the highway; Playa Linda Primary School is a few short blocks down the road.

" Are we going to see him?"

" IF you want to, but I think it best is Derrick doesn't go."

Back at the hospital Callie finally speaks after almost ten minutes.

" Bradi they found the guys that mugged you; their trail is in two weeks."

"Yeah and I talked to coach, she said that she can reserve your spot until your better."

"Do you know what is wrong with me?"

Lucas is about to speak, but is cut short by Callie elbowing him.

" Heard them say it was a serious infection."

" I'm sure it's nothing man."

At the House it is 3:45 as Ava drops her stuff on the table.

" Nikki I'm going to get a shower and head back to the hospital," then heads up stairs to shower.

" I'm going with you; I want to see Bradin."


	8. Chapter 8: Hope

AS Nikki entered Bradin's room to her shock Bradin was talking with his friends, but he had several IVs in his arm and an oxygen tube in his nose. Callie Looks up as Ava and Nikki entered.

" Well Bradin we need to go and work on the assignments from today."

" Ok I'll talk to you later, Callie." Callie and Lucas stand and exit

Nikki sat down next to her brother he looked so fragile that he didn't look like her brother anymore. Suddenly her aunt wasn't with her anymore she saw her outside with the doctor. Then she heard his voice it wasn't as strong as it was last week, but it still was a voice she knew.

" Nikki it's alright I'm going to be fine the doctor told me something…" She turned back to the window suddenly her aunt had an expression of relief " … the blood work was positive it's clearing up I'll be out in two weeks minimum 2 months max."

" what did you say?"

" I'm getting better they changed the mediance and it has already boasted my white blood cell count up ten percent."

Nikki runs and hugs her brother but suddenly pulls back as he yelps

" Sorry."

"It's alright my body is still pretty sore."

" Ok" Ava soon joins them in a group hug."


End file.
